


Grosse Fuge

by MargotCrow



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Beethoven, Boys' Love, Classical Music, Complicated Relationships, Determinacion, Final abierto, Frustration, Inconcluso, Lambo lloron, Lime, M/M, Men Crying, Relacion complicada, San Valentin, leave, mafia, réflexion, selfish love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotCrow/pseuds/MargotCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Reborn es caprichoso, cruel, manipulador. Sí, Lambo entendía que su relación sólo orbitaba alrededor de él, no podía crearse expectativas incluso en San Valentín, sólo quedaba escuchar el chirrido visceral de los violines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"Hay algo que me molesta cuando se trata de Reborn… es el hecho de que, por más que me lastime, me humille y sea básicamente su "muñeco sexual"… no dejó  de amarlo."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Grosse Fuge

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a su creador Akira Amano, yo simplemente shipeo a sus bishies ♥.  
>  **Nota:** Aunque está a destiempo, en su momento lo publiqué en la víspera de San Valentín, con motivo de "celebrar" el día a mi manera. Este es un oneshot con final abierto, y aunque quise incluir los pensamientos de ambos personajes, terminé por incluir más la perspectiva de Lambo.

**1**

 

El primer movimiento sonó como una tentativa. Vagaban las notas de vez en cuando con rígidas y estoicas fricciones a las cuerdas.

Y después del minuto empezó aquel cuarteto de violines con aguda vivacidad. Una danza absurda, revoltosa y retorcida de chillidos, casi un juego lastimero de violines siendo rasgados y torturados. Visceral.

Pero majestuoso.

_No suelo hacer uso de comparaciones, mucho menos si es con música…_

Era imposible para el mundo permanecer callado; siempre tenía que estar actuado activamente en cualquier cosa, cualquier tontería. La humanidad no puede detenerse. El pitido constante del tráfico, las maldiciones lanzadas a lo lejos, el ruidoso barullo que se atropellaba por la acera, los candentes chismes que pasaban de boca en boca acompañada de una serpenteante mirada, los cuerpos de jóvenes gastando sus energías en la pista acompañada de pegajosos remix de moda y las absorbentes luces de neón.

Cuando todos estamos absortos de nosotros mismos…

¿Cómo podríamos fijarnos en la vida de alguien más?

—El humano es egoísta por naturaleza, ¿lo sabías? —Lambo movió su cabeza hacia atrás parar ver la silueta inversa de Reborn. La figura de Reborn era delineada exquisitamente por las farolas y anuncios luminosos, luces que penetraban débilmente la ventana polarizada— Es un instinto de supervivencia, para sobrevivir uno debe pensar primero en sí mismo y mantenerse vivo a toda costa— Lambo se admiraba de su silueta cuando la suya propia era consumida por las sombras, recostado en un sofá de material sintético, aprovechando su espacioso tamaño para estirar sus alargadas piernas.

A pesar de la edad mayor que Lambo poseía, Reborn era de apariencia más adulta que él. Eso no le molestaba en absoluto, cosas pequeñas como esa dejaron de molestarle desde hace mucho.

Reborn curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de doble sentido y se acercó elegantemente al bovino.

_Sin embargo, hay una cosa que me molesta con respecto a Reborn…_

La cercanía entre ambos evidenciaba el atrevimiento de su sonrisa, Lambo advirtió el movimiento suave y lento de su rostro hacia el suyo, desnudaba más de sus instintos. Hizo acción de separarlo y evitar su misión comprometedora.

El astuto hombre detuvo esas manos que pretendían separarlo de tan cercana intimidad.

—Sabes que tus intentos van a ser inútiles, ¿es que no oíste lo que te dije hace unos momentos?— Sin consentimiento ni permiso, acerco su rostro al hueco que le brindaba el hombro de su víctima y se dedicó a degustar con la lengua el bronceado cuello. Lambo se estremeció cuando sintió el cosquilleo venir de su estómago, encendido por el contacto de esa lengua húmeda contra su piel. Luchó en silenciar sus gemidos, pero se liberaban de su boca al hablar.

—Algo… sobre el egoísmo— Apenas susurró al ver que, de decirlo más fuerte, emitiría gemidos demasiado sugestivos. Reborn se lo estaba poniendo difícil, ya empezaba por acariciar su entrepierna encima del pantalón de mezclilla.

De nuevo una sonrisa de posible doble sentido.

—Entonces no estabas prestando atención —Una risa de bajo tono, de acechador mentiroso, se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación—, me refiero a lo que te comenté antes de eso. Te estaba diciendo, que cuando Beethoven escribió su última sinfonía, no le importó realmente lo que los demás pensaran de su obra, porque sabía que sería rechazada. Antes de morir hizo una sinfonía en la que sólo se concentraría en sí mismo, únicamente en él, sin pensar en un fluido o seguimiento estético de la que se encontrara acostumbrada a escuchar en esa época. Debía ser… visceral —La mano de Reborn se adentró dentro de la camisa desordenada, comenzó a acariciar el vientre y formar un movimiento circulatorio alrededor del ombligo de Lambo con su dedo índice. Subió hasta los pezones y notó, gozoso, que estos se encontraban erectos—. Tan sensitivo como siempre, eres un pervertido— Desgraciadamente, el Bovino no pudo hacer queja del comentario mordaz, estaba más ocupado tratando de ocultar el exceso de presión sanguínea de cierta parte.

La presión de una rodilla en la entrepierna le hizo temer lo peor. De repente los ojos de Reborn comenzaron a brillar de forma peculiar, de un fuego frío que le consumía.

Lambo tenía tan seca la garganta, que cuando trago saliva, esta se le desgarró despiadadamente.

¡Ya se dio cuenta!

—De nuevo, desde la última vez que te lo hice no lo has hecho con nadie más —Reborn formó una media sonrisa, burlona— ¿Esto es fidelidad o negación? —Llevó su boca al oído de Lambo, lo mordió con gula— Después de todo este tiempo… ¿Aún lo sigues negando? —Quitó su rodilla del lugar que ponía incomodo al “chico vaca”. Sin embargo, la situación no le mejoró en nada. El  _Hitman_  comenzó a frotar de forma bastante insinuante su entrepierna contra él. Aguantar los gemidos fue inútil; aún quedito, con el silencio ahogándose en el lugar, se oían perfectamente— Tanto tiempo reclamando tu cuerpo ¿Y aún sigues pensando que te dejaré en paz por las buenas? ¿O qué sólo lo hago por capricho?— Los gemidos se detuvieron por unos segundos. Lambo miró con ojos sorprendidos el rostro entretenido del sometedor.

…¿Y qué eso no era verdad?

Los ojos de Lambo son tan expresivos que hasta puedes adivinar sus pensamientos. Más que adivinar, puedes **leer**  sus pensamientos. Por unos momentos, Reborn pareció meditar tranquilamente la pregunta que nunca llegó a formularle la víctima con sus palabras.

La verdadera tragedia la estaba viviendo Lambo, ahora empezaba a dolerle la erección por no ser atendido… si no fuera porque le daba una criminal vergüenza masturbarse enfrente del necio Hitman, ya lo hubiera hecho y se habría evitado el punzante dolor que ahora sufría.

En pocas palabras, agonizaba en silencio.

—Sólo lo último que dije es verdad: lo hago por capricho —Dijo después de un aparente debate interno. La cara de estreñimiento de Lambo fue todo un momento cómico—. Que mal, ya te está doliendo —Recalco lo obvio en una melodía de exquisito sarcasmo—. Si tienes esos problemas, mejor arréglalo con el trabajo manual… ¿o es que acaso… —Desabrochó el pantalón y deslizó la bragueta para que su mano tuviese mayor libertad—… te avergüenza hacer ese tipo de cosas delante de mí?— Lambo comenzó a gemir por debajo de la mano del Reborn, y es que le dolía admitirlo, pero era cierto… Maldición ¿por qué este tipo conocía tantas cosas que, hasta en veces, ni el mismo sabía?

Y no sólo eso, apenas llevaba poco de empezar a masturbarle, pero su cuerpo ya empezaba a entrar en asfixiante calor. Tantas veces estando merced este hombre caprichoso, numerosas ocasiones en las que hacía lo que quería sin pedir consentimientos, en las que su cuerpo permanecía esclavizado de las caricias, chupetones, salvajes embestidas y jaladas de pelo que le ofrecía.

_Caprichoso, manipulador, cruel…_

La evidencia lacrimógena resaltaba en los ojos entrecerrados de Lambo. No era nuevo verlo llorar, todas las ocasiones en las que Reborn se lo hacía, él siempre lloraba.

—Siempre tan llorón, eso nunca se te ha quitado— Comentó con burla, notando que las lágrimas se deslizaban por su tersa cara. El Bovino pareció querer decir algo, pero en las varias ocasiones que aludía abrir la boca para hablar, sólo se presenció un tenue silencio que era llenado con sus gemidos y aleatorios sonidos eróticos.

Un baile indiscreto de cuerdas que justifica sentimientos íntimos, en cada nota el delirio quedaba corto de fundamentos, el sentir parecía ir más allá de la propia definición. Matices de colores inexistentes que revoloteaban violentamente contra la textura sólida del tacto, renaciendo de la mediocre mitología amorosa y creciendo con abrasadoras colisiones.

 

**2**

 

¿Y quién sería capaz de entender los sentimientos de ese hombre? ¿O de ver la despampanada visión que, para esa persona era maravillosa?

¿Cómo pueden unos estrepitosos chirridos considerarse música? ¿Cómo puede algo grotesco ser bello?

La respuesta estaba frente los ojos esmeraldas de Lambo.

—Reborn— Murmuró con temor de que el nombrado se despertará y volviera a sacar sus raras conclusiones sobre él para, nuevamente, terminar obteniendo otra sesión de sexo más agotadora que la anterior. Así era Reborn, independientemente de lo que Lambo quisiera o no quisiera, el sólo hacía lo que quería sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos o disposición física.

—¿Qué quieres, estúpida vaca?— Masculló por encima del cuerpo pegajoso del bovino, ya era la vigésima vez que intentaba no quedarse dormido en el sofá después de tener sexo con la vaca, pero no podía evitarlo, el exceso de trabajo empezaban a cansarlo demasiado. Los delgados y largos dedos de Lambo se enredaron juguetonamente en el cabello de Reborn, como una acaricia. Él se sorprendió por la muestra de cariño.

Lambo miraba con vagancia el infinito del techo, acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de aquel bastardo, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, calmado. Reborn incluso podría oír el tranquilo palpitar, parecía el sonar de una balada romántica.

Sonrió con sorna. Inclusive se estaba poniendo de cursi. Desde hace mucho tiempo se terminó por dar cuenta de una estorbosa sensación que deambulaba por su cuerpo cada vez que Lambo paseaba por las cercanías, cada vez que se topaba con su mirada, cada vez que sonreía y el sol iluminaba su rostro… todo eso era bastante perturbador. Algo tan débil y de bajo rango como Lambo no debía ni darle cosquillas, pero  _eso_ …  _eso_  superaba abrumadoramente un cosquilleo.

Era como una flama que le consumía desde hace años: de principio fue imperceptible, fácil de ignorar, como esa vaca.

Y luego… escuchó el  ** _"Boom"_**  en las paredes de su cabeza (Estómago, sesos, vísceras y uno que otro órgano vital).

Mentirse ahora con que todo era sólo un apetito sexual o mera curiosidad ya era demasiado patético. Sacar excusas de la efímera necesidad de robarle un beso al chico, de manosear su tentador trasero que se movía despampanante de un lado a otro, de hurgar por debajo de sus prendas, redescubrir su tersa piel, escuchar infinidad de veces su nombre de su boca, que más tarde sería callada por unos cuantos besos… oh, qué mal… parece que alguien ya se está excitando.

Hum… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?...

Más besos, caricias, gemidos…

Antes de que Lambo lo advirtiera ya se encontraba de nuevo bajo el control de Reborn. Ahí iba de nuevo… la electricidad empezaba de nuevo… inconscientemente entrecerró los ojos y dejo de las sensaciones fluyeran con libertad.

Tan difícil de entender, de acciones poco convincentes, lleno de una fiereza animal y sólo actuando según sus propio narcicismo. Si Lambo quería, Reborn lo ignoraba; y si Reborn quería… no había opción para él.

Tan egoísta.

Oh, bueno. Parece ser que ya no podrá decirle aquello, otra vez. No importa, tal vez mañana pueda decírselo, después de todo, algo como el hecho de que él saldrá de la mafia debe ser un hecho bastante insignificante. Y tal vez por eso también desea más que nada quedarse con Reborn, en esa corta noche de San Valentín.

_Hay algo que me molesta cuando se trata de Reborn… es el hecho de que, por más que me lastime, me humille y sea básicamente su "muñeco sexual"… no dejó ni dejaré nunca de amarlo, es sólo por eso que…_

La música del concierto de violines termina, las últimas notas se cuelan por las paredes de la habitación en la que ellos se encuentran. El misticismo de la noche se amenaza con desaparecer para el nacimiento del alba. Un suspiro produce un suave eco.

No habrá nada de frases cursis que pueda recibir de Reborn, y un  _"Te amo"_  es efímeramente surrealista. En el tiempo de ausencia puede que se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y puede que Reborn no se sienta tan indignado con su presencia.

Al día siguiente: partirá.


End file.
